


Night Shift

by rockwell_psycho



Series: Jason Dixon/Reader [7]
Category: Three Billboards Outside Ebbing Missouri (2017)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Drabble, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Making Out, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 09:32:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18233078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockwell_psycho/pseuds/rockwell_psycho
Summary: You’ve just started working in the Ebbing Police department after finishing the academy. All seems fine except… You realized you’ve fallen for your colleague quite hard.





	Night Shift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Flymetothemoon81](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flymetothemoon81/gifts).



\-  No, but these goddamn punks though! Thinking the law’s not for them. Pricks. We’re arrest them all one day and they’ll gonna have to wipe this goddamn graffiti off these walls, my word…

You listen to your colleague’s rant, but to be completely honest, none of his words actually make sense. You can’t help but staring at how his lips are moving when he’s speaking. They seem somehow so soft and inviting…

_“What’s the matter with you, y/n?! Stop thinking of it for Christ’s sake! Collect yourself…”_

You didn’t quite catch when you fell for Jason Dixon that hard. You’ve been working at Ebbing police department for just a couple of months after you finished the academy. Well, technically it wasn’t a real job yet, you were just a trainee. Technically, you were still learning. And who was assigned to be your mentor? Right. Chief Willoughby didn’t really have much time to deal with a newbie like you, so he figured it would teach Officer Dixon some responsibility.

At first it seemed to you Jason wasn’t that excited about having you following him around all the time, but later you realized he just tried to play it cool. On the inside he was really proud that Chief entrusted him with this. When you just started working with him, he acted a bit too bossy, but soon you made it clear that you were not gonna put up with it.

\- You know, I’m a trainee, not your personal servant or something, - you told him boldly. - I’m not here to just grab you a coffee, I’m here to learn. And work. And you have to deal with it, Officer Dixon.

He muttered something in reply as you left that evening, but in the morning he was waiting for you at the station with two papercups.

\- Figured we could do this in turns, Officer y/n, - he gave you a little shy smile as you took your coffee from his hand. If it was his way to apologize, you were glad to accept it.

Since then, Dixon never looked at you down his nose. He treated you absolutely as equal, and you became really good partners. Of course you had to spend a lot of time together. Most of the time. At some point you realized you started to lose control over your feelings. Yes, you definitely liked your mentor more than you actually should. It bothered you and disturbed you. Sometimes as he was telling you something, you caught yourself on a thought of how beautiful his eyes were and how cute this gesture when he rubs the back of his head trying to remember some fact was… It was extremely unprofessional and you hated it because you wanted to be taken seriously at this job. But you could do nothing about it.

Right now you’re sitting next to him listening to his neverending rant about a couple of teenagers you almost caught tonight during the night patrol. You both arrived at the station after the patrol and now you are waiting for Dixon to finish the report and drive you home. As you already learnt, sometimes when something bothered Jason, he kept grumbling about it like an old lady and just couldn’t shut up. It’s one of these moments. And you’re looking at Jason with mixed feelings. A part of you is sleepy and annoyed and really wants him to stop talking and finish the report already so that you could finally go home. But another part of you keeps thinking of how badly you want to feel his lips on yours… The fact you two are all alone in the dimly lit police station at night doesn’t help you to brace yourself at all. And… Maybe the hard working day and the lack of sleep are to blame but the idea rising in your brain seems less and less stupid to you.

\- What’s the point in that goddamn graffiti anyway? I bet they do it just to piss us off because it’s ugly as…

At that you suddenly do what you’ve been thinking about for the last 20 minutes or so. Inhaling deeply you lean in and muffle his last phrase, pressing your lips to his. It was a very quick moment but you still could feel that his lips are exactly as soft and warm as you expected.

Dixon looks at you with widened eyes.

\- Wh… huh? What was that?.. - He mumbles, blinking in confusion.

\- Just wanted to make you stop talking. Always wanted to do it  _like this_ , - you blurt out.

Jason’s eyes seem to widen even more at that so you add quickly:

\- Sorry. It was… not appropriate. Right?

\- Right… - His eyebrows furrow a little as he examines your blushing face. - Absolutely not.

Panic already starts rising up inside you at the realization of what you just did, but the next moment you feel his hand on the back of your head pulling you closer, and you gasp as his lips suddenly crush on yours. It’s quite a rough attack at first, but once you part your lips, welcoming him, his movements become gentler and you melt at the sensation of his tongue exploring your mouth unhurriedly. Soft humming sounds of pleasure escape him, making you shiver.

\-  Get over here.

His voice is hoarse and quiet as he pulls you by the belt, urging you to get on his lap, straddling him. You keep kissing eagerly, both unable to get enough of each other. You feel delirious. No, it totally isn’t happening for real. You just fell asleep at the police station and it’s your dream. At some point your uniform shirt gets untucked and Dixon’s hands slide underneath it, moving up your back. You sigh into his mouth because his warm hands feel too good against your bare skin. You press your lower body closer to his, grinding slowly, sensing him getting harder. Jason lets go of your lips to catch a breath, his eyes still fixed on yours.

\- Take off your clothes.

As much as you hate him being bossy at work, you have to admit - right now this turns you on badly and you get off his lap, smirking.

\- Yes, sir.

He watches you, licking his lower lip. He doesn’t do it by intention and in your eyes it makes this gesture even hotter. You take off your belt and pants, kick off your boots. He pulls you back on his lap and strokes your thighs up and down as you unbutton the shirt. As you let it slide down on the floor, his hands eventually move up your sides and he starts to kiss your exposed shoulder and collarbone while you unclasp your bra. And then - his lips and tongue on your throat, his thumbs brushing against your hardened nipples make you tremble, and your body aches for more as his mouth starts to attack yours again.

\- Hold on, - he whispers, kneading your butt and you let out a squeal and wrap your arms around his neck and your legs around his waist as he lifts you up, heading to the nearest wall.

\- Had this fantasy about fucking you against the wall for a while, actually, - he confesses between the kisses.

\- That’s a nice one, - you admit, kissing the tip of his nose. - I like this fantasy.

\- I wasn’t quite sure you’d be interested though… - He sounds a little shy saying this, even though he’s already quite hard against you, and his eyes are dark with lust.

\- Well, trust me, Officer Dixon… I’m more than interested right now, - you assure him with a warm smile. - But let me help you with this first…

He nods as you put your hands on his chest and start to unbutton the uniform shirt. His fingers stroke your side and he places soft kisses on your temple and cheek as you fumble with his belt and pants.

\- You smell so damn good, - he murmurs, burying his nose into the side of your neck, and your heart shrinks of a sudden tenderness you feel towards him. It’s weird to feel something so pure and intimate right now as you’re here, at the police station, wearing nothing but your knickers and your shaky fingers struggle to open his pants.

When you finally succeed, one of your hands skims to the nape of his neck, fingers scratching gently as your other hand reaches his hardness to give him a couple of gentle strokes. You earn a few quiet moans and soft nips on your neck from him as your movements get faster.

\- Get your hands up, - he orders again and you obey immediately, shivering with anticipation as he pins your wrists to the wall above your head with one hand and tugs your panties down with another. Wiggling your hips you help him to get rid of this annoying detail. Your whole body jerks when he lets his fingers brush between your folds. You’re already so wet for him that you honestly don’t need any more stimulation.

\- Wait… Protection?.. - He breathes out, pressing his forehead to yours.

\- It’s fine, I’m on my pills.

With this he lets go of your wrists just to lift you up again. You wrap your legs around him again and your breath catches as he lowers you on his hard cock. You expected it to be rough but he enters you deliciously slowly.

\- God, Jason, - you moan as he stretches you out and fills you up inch by inch. Only when he’s buried inside you to the hilt, he allows himself to thrust hard, causing you whine desperately. He sets a moderate pace, yet deep and intense and just perfect in every way. Your back hits the wall and it’s a bit painful, but you feel too good to care. His lips find yours again, muffling your moans and gasps, fingers entangle in your hair. You bit down on his lower lip as your walls start to flutter, and his ragged moan of pleasure is enough to send you over the edge. You throw your head back as the pleasure runs through your body in swift waves. Dixon groans and hisses against the crook of your neck as he finally twitches inside you, filling you up with his warm load.

For a while you stay there close, panting and giving each other sloppy kisses. Then he pulls out carefully, letting you stand on your feet, but still holding you tight feeling your weakness.

\- You alright, Officer y/n? - He chuckles softly, brushing a strand of hair off your face.

\- I am… - You reply a bit awkwardly. – Not sure if I’ll be able to look you in the eye tomorrow, Officer Dixon, but right now I’m great.

He smiles contently as you let your fingertips stroke his temples and these little wrinkles in the corners of his eyes.

\- We’re having a day off tomorrow…

\- Yeah.

\- So um… what if I ask you out… For a drink or a movie or… whatever? What would you say?

\- I’d say yes, definitely, - you beam at him. - But first… We should get some sleep after this… Late night shift. Yep?

\- For sure, - Jason laughs, nuzzling into your hair.

It was highly unprofessional what you did tonight. Yet, highly enjoyable. And you both were hoping it was just the beginning of something big, pure and important.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is my “fixed it” AU where all is fine and even Chief Willoughby is alive and well, and Jason Dixon can act as a trusted and responsible cop, hope you don’t mind that :)


End file.
